


[CLex]征服

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [91]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “所以，为什么不呢？我可以帮你找到他。”Clark Kent如是说道。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]征服

[CLex]征服  
Conquer  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

征服  
“Lex，你不觉得，把Superman这么一个全知全能的外星人压在身下摁在地上干，特别有征服欲特别有成就感吗？”  
“所以？”   
“所以，为什么不呢？我可以帮你找到他。”   
Clark Kent如是说道。


End file.
